Crimson Raining Sky
by i should know who i am by now
Summary: [[Notice Me, Can You...?]] A collection of Gaara centric haikus. May be focused on other characters, may have various pairings, or no pairings at all. [Where's My Sanity?]] [[Little By Little...]]
1. Blood

**Crimson Raining Sky**

A/N - Well, whatever. I said I'd post this up, so I will. However, each haiku will be it's own like.. chapter, I suppose. Most all are about Gaara. I apologize beforehand since I find them to be rather crappy. Anyways, please correct me if you find that a haiku does not go 5, 7, 5 in syllables, I think, is how it's to be. -Shrugs.- Whatever.

------x.X.X---------

**Blood -**

Crimson Raining Sky,

The Monster Who Loves Himself...

Gaara of the Sand.

---x.X.x------

Ta-freakin-da.

Review..

Please?

- **Mirango**.


	2. Death

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

**Death -**

Squeezing Life From Flesh,

Death to Sasuke Uchiha.

He Breathes His Last Breath.

------z.Z.z---

Thanks to Brian G. for helping me create this one!

Oh, and all these up to where I say, were originally created on 1-8-07 in school. Yay.  
Mmh, and this one is where Gaara kills Sasuke (yay!)..  
Er, sorry to any fangirls... xo

- **Mirango**.


	3. BloodLust

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

**Blood Lust **-

Raging Inside Me,

Shukaku, Demon of Sand.

Bloodlust. Lost Control.

-------y.Y.y--------

Gaara. Once more.

- **Mirango**.


	4. Monster

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

**Monster -**

A Monster at Birth,

She, My Mother, Protects Me

With the Curse of Sand.

---d.D.d-----

Gaara. Once more. xD

- **Mirango**.

Reeeevvvviiiiiieeeeeewww.  
Please?


	5. UnLoved

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

**UnLoved. - **

We Both Know the Pain,

Of Being Hated and Feared,

And Being UnLoved.

-----u.U.u------

Gaara and Naruto.

- **Mirango**.


	6. Love?

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

**Love? - **

Love? I Do Not Know,

What Is Love? I Want to Know.

Monster From the Sand.

--g.G.g-------

Gaara. My teacher views this one as Gaara writing a letter and like.. asking, his penname being Monster From the Sand.  
You can view it as whatever you please, just 'cause I love you enough to let you.

... Yeah.

- **Mirango**.


	7. Happy Birthday, Birthday

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Hello, once more. I got a lovely review, thankyou much Branwenn-Wolf! I was thinking about quitting, but then I realized that quitting is bad! But, it's also good, when you're quitting a bad addiction, than you're a good quitter, not a bad, lame quitter like me! So be a good quitter, or something! I dunno, I'll just shut up now about quitting and what-not.

Anywaays, yesterday was our favorite emotionally withdrawn, posterboy for bad pasts, Gaara's birthday! _ (HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, GAARA!)_

So, I was going to upload a birthday haiku for Gaara, but I got distracted 'cause I started to work on **_FDMA_**, so... cha, here's a few late birthday haikus for Gaara! Sorry if they suck.

--------a.A.a-------

**Happy Birthday, Birthday. -**

A Monster was Born,

Happy Birthday, Birthday Now..

Mother, I'm Sorry.

--------a.A.a---------

Yeah, there's going to be a few more I'll post up in a few minutes. Yeah, sorry this one sucks. It's.. weird, and crappy. Sorry. xo

Uhm.. **REVIEW**! Please? _Do it for Gaara_!

- **Mirango**.  
(Gah, I really want to change my username.. This sucks. x.x)


	8. What Am I?

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Another late Gaara birthday haiku! Yay! Anyways, sorry if it sucks again.

-------p.P.p------------

**What Am I? - **

I Killed Her This Day.

My Heart, My Heart is Hurting...

What am I? "Monster."

------p.P.p--------

Uhm.. I dunno. This one is weird too. Sorry.  
Ooh, but I like that end.. Let me explain it. xD  
It's basically a conversation at the end..

Gaara(asking) - "What Am I?"  
His Mother or Shukaku(answering) - "Monster."

Yeah. I like that.

-**Mirango**.


	9. His Guilt

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

GASP! What's this? Mirango has actually tooken her medicine and has not fallen asleep yet?  
OHMIGEE!

**His Guilt -**

It Always Hurts Him,

Tearing Him Apart Inside...

Gaara... We **Love **You.

---- **ALTERNITIVE **ENDING! -----

It Always Hurts Him

Tearing Him Apart Inside...

His "Happy" Birthday.

------- w. W. w---------

Yeah, I'm still stuck on the whole "It's Gaara's Birthday!" concept, even though it clearly isn't.  
Whatever.

Anyways, my apologies for not updating, but yesterday I went to the hospital and found out I had Pneumonia. I know, shocking.  
ANYWAYS!  
I had the hardest time figuring out an ending for this one, so I eventaully came out with two..

This is like.. **Kankuro **and **Temari **telling this to Gaara on his birthday, or just ONE of the older Sand Siblings telling Gaara this. You pick.

What's your favorite ending? Tell me in a REVIEW!


	10. Little Brother

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

And another! Wow, despite being incredibly grouchy from this stupid sore throat and cough, I'm going strong with the whole "HELL YEAH I GOTS ME A NEW HAIKU" concept...

Well..

Maybe it's not exactly phased in those words, but whatever.

AND THANKYOU X100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to Branwenn-Wolf! Mind if I start calling you BW for short? xD Thanks so much, you're the main reason I keep making more! A million and more cookies and skittles for you!

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**Little Brother -**

My Little Brother,

You're Hated and Feared By All...

But **Me**. I Love You.

----------------------

This, my friends, is Kankuro's Haiku to Gaara.  
**_NO INCEST MEANT_**. None, zip, nada. No incest at all. NONE.

The "I Love You." At the end was **non**-incest brotherly love. Durr.

Anyways, hope you like it.

- **Mirango**.

REVIEW! Please? Or else.. I'll... die. Yeah. I'll stop taking my Pneumonia medication... Oooh! Scary!  
Or I won't update.

_Haha_.


	11. A Sister's Love

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Yaay. I made these last night when I was supposed to be... resting. Ha. And...  
Thankyou a whole tons more BW! I'm a bit too tired today to put up all those zeros. But still, thankyou very much! Your reviews mean a lot! xD Aw, really? Do you really think I have a talent? Thankyouuuu! More skittles and cookies for you! -Is flattered.-  
Anywaays, I'll get to posting these few up, and making more and more and more. Just for you, BW! I hope you like these too as well!

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**A Sister's Love -**

A Sister's Love Heals...

No Matter What, I'm Here Now.

Forever I'll care

----------------------  
Temari's Haiku to Gaara! Yaay.

Right now I'm addicted to fanfics where the Sand Sibs bond and stuff. That's just soo sweet! It is. xD And for once I'm off of Gaara angsty angst angst. I love angst.. Anyways..

I dunno, for some reason I find myself to hate the very first verse. That was the hardest verse EVER! I swear it's like.. "Uh.. What does a sister's love do?" and I just sat there coughing for a million hours until I thought of the word heals, tested it out on my special syllable counting device(my fingers xD) and it worked.. sooo.. It was like, "Yeaaah, that's perfect. Awesome job, Mirango."

Anyways, I was thinking(bad, bad thing) and what if I made it a goal to have this be like.. a 100 or 200 chapter thing? That'd be cool..

- **Mirango**.


	12. Your Existance

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

And another!  
Fwee.  
Sorry about this one.. I don't like it much.. o.o

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**Your Existance -**

Gaara of the Sand.

You're Suna's Secret Weapon.

That's Your Existance.

----------------------  
I dunno, this one kind of sucks. I don't like it much...

Anyways, it's Gaara's Father's (The former Kazekage) Haiku to Gaara.. like, when Gaara was first born the F. Kazekage was being a prick(as usual) and thinking that.

Boo to the former Kazekage and yay to Gaara!

- **Mirango**.


	13. I Tried To

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

MORE!

Anyways, I get to stay home today too! How lucky am I?  
Then I'll go back tomorrow for one day, than the weekend, and come home with a million pages of homework. HOMEWORK EVERYWHERE!  
Oh yes...  
There will be blood.

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**I Tried To. -**

I Tried to Love You,

To Honour My Sister's Death...

But I _Can't_... Please _Die_.

----------------------  
Yashamaru to Gaara.

Gah. I absolutely hate and despise Yashamaru soo badly simply because of what he did to Gaara! I swear, I hate anyone who'd betray Gaara. I'd seriously torture Yashamaru in the worst possible ways if I could. That prick. -Storms off to rant.-

- **Mirango**.


	14. My Son

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

-Is too tired to think of anything snazzy to post.-

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**My Son. -**

Simply A Monster,

That is What was Inside Me.

It's Name... Is Gaara.

----------------------  
Karura to Gaara.

Sorry, it's like.. very crappy. -Dies.-  
Bad, bad ending. My deepest apologies that it sucks so much. That was the hardest ending.. _ever_. I swear.

- **Mirango**.

Review while I'm gone to make more?  
Pleaaaaseeee?


	15. Family?

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

**B-W -** Yay! I have one devoted fan still! -Is feeling more flattered.- Yayness.  
But, anyways, a book of these Haikus? Ha, I have my little red notebook that is full of all of my other poetry besides all my haikus and stuff(some I may post up).

Yeah, as soon as I try to publish it Masashi Kishimoto would be like, "**_Noooo_**. Don't even try it, nooo."

And, if Masashi Kishimoto would actually let me publish it (You could hear him in the background yelling "NOOOO!"), I think you'd be about the only one to buy it, B-W.

Yeah, lol, anyways, here are some more. I must admit that I hate this one. It's stupid. I apologize for it. ..

Yeah, and to make sure I still do the whole 5, 7, 5 syllable thing... In this, Family is pronounced "_Fam_-_lee_" **NOT **"fam-i-lee"..

Just "_Fam_-**Lee**".

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**Family? -**

Family? What is it?

A Sister? A Big Brother?

Do They Fear Their Kin?

-**Alternate ending!-**

Family? What is it?

A Sister? A Big Brother?

Is Fear In Families...?

-------------------------------

Gaara pondering about what a "Family" really is.

...  
Yeah, kin is like.. family. I think. If it isn't, let's just pretend..

- **Mirango**.


	16. This Pain

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Okay, I hate and love this haiku for one simple reason.  
The ending. I'll explain why at the end.

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**This Pain. -**

This Pain in my Heart,

I Can't Make it Go Away!

Mother, Please! Kill Me!

-------------------------------

Okay, I find a strong hatred for the end, the "Kill Me!" part.  
I absolutely LOVE Gaara angst, where he's all depressed and angsty, and I like reading suicide fics where he wants to die, but he doesn't actually manage to do suicide, and is **_SAVED_**!  
I think why I hate this is because I can't add on the part where he's SAVED. That annoys me.

But, I also like it 'cause it's angsty. Gaara angst. But I want to like.. have a happy ending. Gah. Curse you Haiku restrictions! xo

-Dies.-

- **Mirango**.


	17. SandBox

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

I hate homework, but that isn't what's important here.

Yeaaah...

Here's another haiku. I kind of like it... Kind of.. The title was random and wierd though. Sorry. xx

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**SandBox -**

Why is This Sand Here?

To Protect Me? Or to Hurt?

It Won't Stop Killing!

- **Alternate Ending! **-

Why is This Sand Here?

To Protect Me? Or to Hurt?

It's... Covered in... _Blood_.

-------------------------------

**1st Ending -**

I'm thinking this is like.. young/kid Gaara wondering about his sand(Shukaku) that always protects/"hurts" him (it hurts him by.. y'know, messing up his chances for friends.). And, as we all know, he didn't have complete control over it as a child and when he was angry, the sand killed or hurt. So, that's why there's that last verse. Perhaps he was angry, than the sand began to kill, and Gaara was soon horrified by all the deaths.

**2nd Ending -**

Still young/kid Gaara wondering about his sand(Shukaku) that always protects/"hurts" him. Yeah, kind of like the first explanation, except now he's kind of... horrified at how much blood the sand has soaked in.

Yes, perfect. Haha. xD

- **Mirango**.


	18. Watching

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Another. Woot.

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**Watching... -**

Simply a Shadow,

Wanting and Wishing - Hurting.

Why Can't I Belong?

-------------------------------

This is Gaara as a kid wishing to be "normal" and join in on having a normal childhood with friends who don't fear and hate him for being a "monster" and kids who would simply accept him and play with him and allow him to.. Belong.

Or.. Gaara watching Temari and Kankuro doing normal sibling games (wrestling, fake punching, joking around with each other, etc,..) and wishing he could join them and play their games, too - That he could simply belong.

- **Mirango**.


	19. And Wishing

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

-Gasp!- A crappy sequel to Watching? D Like, no way!  
Like yes way, dudes..

Woo.

Oh, and for the first version, is smile one syllable or two? 'Cause I wanted "Smile" instead of "Laugh" but.. I think "smile" is two syllables so it wouldn't work. -Cries silently.-

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**... And Wishing. -**

Do They Ever Care?

I Want to Join Them and Laugh!

To Be Normal, Too.

- **Alternate Ending! **-

Do They Ever Care?

Do They Ever Notice Me?

Do They Want Me, Too?

-------------------------------

Part 2(Sequel) to **Watching**.

Gaara watching his siblings and wondering if they ever wanted him to join them in their games, or if they ever just wanted him to join for anything.

Or, Gaara as a child wondering if the "normal" children (that shunned him, those pricks) really hate him, and wondering, and perhaps hoping, if even one of those children wanted Gaara to join them on their games they played, or ever wanted to be his friend.

- **Mirango**.


	20. Sleep

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Another Haiku!

Wowza.

Sorry. This haiku really sucks.

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**Sleep. -**

How...? To Close Your Eyes..?

To Rest, To **_Forget _**and... Sleep..

Wondering... Sleeping...?

-------------------------------

Simply Gaara wondering about sleep.

- **Mirango**.


	21. Host

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

This one sucks too.

Sorry.

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**Host. -**

You Hate Me and Yet...

You Protect Me with the Sand...?

"Stupid Kid. You're My Host."

-------------------------------

A conversation between Gaara and Shukaku.

That's Shukaku at the end! D

This sucks, I know. Sorry.

- **Mirango**.

REVIEW!!!!!!

Please? I haven't asked that much lately.

Revieeeewww. Pleasee.


	22. Anger

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

- Is officially out of snazzy comments.-

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**Anger. -**

His BloodLust Raging,

Unpleasant Thoughts Returning.

Father, Why? _Why Me_?!?!

-------------------------------

Gaara simply thinking and uh.. getting angry. Then getting angsty and asking his dead father why. Yeah.. this is a bad explanation.. You.. uh, figure out and stuff. xo

- **Mirango**.


	23. Alone

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**Alone. -**

I Understand Now.

Alone. For All of My Life...

For That, They Will Die.

-------------------------------

Gaara remembering all the times he was so wrongly shunned by the villagers in Suna, and thinking about what he realized after Yashamaru killed himself to try and kill Gaara. Then, he decides his existance - that he lives to kill others.

- **Mirango**.


	24. Loneliness

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Fwee??

Yeah, I'm outta it.

------------- o.O.o------------------------------

**Loneliness. -**

Always Loneliness.

I Hate Being Alone, Yet...

I'm _Always _Alone.

-------------------------------

Gaara thinking about his loneliness.

- **Mirango**.


	25. Notice Me

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Yeah, I live. Sorry it took me so long for.. uh, this one. Yeah, no massive uploading.

Why?  
Homework. I said I'd be swamped with homework, and I am, buuut...

I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!

Thankyou so much B-W! Aah, yeah, for the book of haikus.. I'll just change the names.. Like in the first Haiku when it says "Gaara of the Sand" at the end.. I'll put like... "I Am the Bob-Ster." Lol. That'd work. xD  
And thankyou so much elloshort!!!

You both rock. Ah, elloshort, you surprised me though! I was like.. o.0 "Woooah, is she.. HOLY CRAP! She just reviewed to all 24 haiku chapter thingies." And I was just sitting there, all high and mighty, grinning a grin that seriously resembled Gaara's when he was fighting Rock Lee. I felt like.. a god. xD

Anyways, I bet you both (my only readers, haa) are like "Shut up already." so I'll do just that.

------------------------------

**Notice Me. -**

Notice Me, Can You... ?

Please Don't Leave Me Alone, Please!

Just... Just Look at Me.

-------------------

'Tis Sabaku no Gaara. I think.. as a kid. Yeah, I think it makes a bit more sense if he says this as a kid. Or, I dunno, you pick.

Anyways, I apologize x 2million bajillion milmillion zazillion times 'cause this is like.. the only update for today 'cause I have to go make more in my little red notebook. Extremely sorry.  
Because, now that I think about it, this is like.. three lines you read and then you're done. That's it. Nothing more. And, as I think about that, I feel like crap because what kind of author does that?  
Sorry.

- **Mirango**.


	26. Mother

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

And, hooray! I finally found some time to write some more (seeing that I managed to buy three new red pens to write with) haikus, and manage to update. Yay.  
Anywho, I don't know if I mentioned it before, but I usually do explain what the poem means an stuff at the bottom. Yeaah, sorry if I already did this but.. Eh.

------------------------------

**Mother. -**

Sacrificed at Birth,

Now She Protects Me, Hates Me,

Mother... Needs Good Blood.

-------------------

Gaara again, speaking about his "Mother"(Karura is her name) and how she protects him, and yet hates him, y'know, 'cause she hated Gaara for like.. putting her through all that pain and such, and yeah..  
And, in the manga/anime he mentioned her needing "good" blood, not "bad" blood. I'd totally kick Karura's.. ah, yeah, anywho, Gaara speaking of his Mother.

- **Mirango**.


	27. Smiling

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Whee, more.

**B-W** - Thanks! And I will, don't worry. This'll be like.. a 200 chapter thing(yeah, I wish), but if not 200, it'll be 100! Woot.

**elloshort** - Wow, lol, you must have been _really _bored to have reviewed every single one. And, thanks. I dunno, but for some reason I just can't seem to make.. like... happy haikus for Gaara. Depressing, neglecty-ing, and angsty is how I roll. ;

------------------------------

**Smiling. -**

Their Smiles, So Fake...

They... Can _Never _**Love **Me!

Why Do They/You Fear Me?

-------------------

Gaara commenting upon Kankuro and Temari's fearful smiles that were(they must have been sometime!!) directed at him when they ever tried to be nice to him, be kind and try and get him to like.. hang out with them.

Yeah.

Review.

Please? Thenif you do, and we go past 34 reviews, we'll have beaten the amount on my story that I wrote! Yay!

- **Mirango**.


	28. That Boy

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

This one I got a lot of ideas for, which half of the ideas (some were actually good!) I forgot. Yeah, I have a bad memory, but if I hadn't forgotten them, this one would have like.. 200 million various versions.

You might want to expect like.. 'sequels' to this one.

------------------------------

**That Boy. -**

That Boy is Useless.

Kill Him. Assassinate Him.

My Son... Must Die _Now_.

**------ ALTERNATE VERSION -----**

Such a Useless Tool.

His Purpose/Existance Has Faded.

Now... You'll Die, Gaara.

------ **ALTERNATE VERSION** ------

That Monster, My Son.

He Was a Mistake - Useless -

That Monster(_or My Son_) Must Die.

-------------------

The Kazekage after he realized Gaara wasn't the "perfect monster", the "ultimate weapon" he was hoping for. Then, after realizing such, he decides he wants his "monster of a son" dead.

I hate the Kazekage so much for being such a... -insert very long censor- PRICK! I think it's my hate for that fool that inspires me so to write so many for this one.

- **Mirango**.


	29. The Choice

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

And more!

------------------------------

**The Choice. -**

He Gave Me a Choice,

To Kill, Destroy the Monster.

But I Failed... "**_Please Die_**."

-------------------

Yashamaru's final thoughts, and last words to poor Gaara before he did the suicide attempt to end Gaara's life once more - before he blew himself up and scarred even more the now more emotionally wrecked little redhead we all know and love.

I hate Yashamaru just as much as I hate that retarded Kazekage, but atleast Yashamaru tried to love Gaara! But, I think I hate Yashamaru more than the stupid Kazekage because he hurt Gaara sooo badly! What a -even longer censor- PRICK!!

- **Mirango**.


	30. I Killed

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Yay.

------------------------------

**I Killed... -**

I Had Killed Them All.

My Mother, Yashamaru...

And Now, I'm Alone...

-------------------

Gaara thinking about the two people he had "killed", even though he did not directly kill either (besides mortally wounding Yashamaru), he believes/knows he was the cause, the reason, of their deaths, so he believes he killed them.

- **Mirango**.


	31. Emotionless

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

I need to get this off my chest..

The filler where Gaara has to save that one stupid girl who calls him "Gaara-sensei", Mitsuki I think is her name..(Episode 218 I think)

THAT WOULD SO TOTALLY NEVER HAPPEN! WHAT THE HELL KISHIMOTO?

THEY'RE MAKING A MOCKERY OF THE BEST CHARACTER EVER, STOP THEM!

GAH!   
And the way Gaara was all like.. "_Mitsuki_", "Mitsuki", "**Mitsuki**", "**_Mitsuki_**!" like EVERY FIVE SECONDS would so totally..  
THAT IS NOT GAARA! NO! NO! NO!

Call me a jealous fangirl, whatever, that just pissed me off! That is NOT how Gaara would act, especially thinking of some freaky girl like every freaking second!  
Jeez! I mean sure, he protects his friends, but they're making him seem like.. he LIKES her or something!

_HELL NO_! -Storms off.-

------------o.O.o------------------

**Emotionless. -**

I'm Emotionless,

The/A Boy Without a Smile,

Won't Someone Help Me?

------- **ALTERNATE VERSION -----**

I'm Emotionless,

They Are Locked Deep Within Me...

But I Lost the Key.

----- **ALTERNATE VERSION, KINDA** --------

I'm Emotionless,

They Are Locked Deep Within Me...

But... Where is the Key..?

-------------------

**1st Haiku -** Gaara thinking about how everyone sees him as a monster/boy without emotions - without a smile. Than he wonders if anyone will be able to help him "find" his emotions - help him smile.

**2nd Haiku** - Gaara thinking about how everyone sees him as an emotionless monster/boy.  
Then, he realizes that after Yashamaru had died, he had "locked away" his emotions - he had, in a sense, "forgotten" how to smile and such, feeling nothing but deep sorrow, bitterness, and anger. But, then in the first ending, he finds himself unable to feel anything, thusly saying he "lost the key" - the key to his emotions, in a sense.  
Same with the second ending, but he's wondering _where _the key is is, wondering if he'll ever find the key so he can "unlock" his emotions.

- **Mirango**.


	32. Emotionally Wrecked

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Fwee. I'm back once more! -Dodges various food items thrown.-

Haa, anyways..

YES! **_40_** REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
-Dies from all the awesomeness.- Yaaaaaaaayy!!!!

**_elloshort_** - Oh, the choice.. The damn Kazekage (Gaara's prick father) gave Yashamaru the choice - whether or not he'd kill Gaara, and Yashamaru had to be a retard and say yes he would instead of being smart and declining such an offer.  
And thanks for telling me 'bout the haiku thing! It's good to know someone is checking them! I'll be sure to get it fixed. -Insert smiley.-  
And thanks for reviewing them all again! xD  
Oh.. and, yeah, these seem to only get more and more depressing, or so I think. Dunno. -Shrugs.-

**_B-W_** - Thanks a whole bunch! Yeah, that one (**Emotionless**) took me like.. two hours. Embarassing, I know, and it's only a three lined poem. Anyways, thanks a whole bunch for reviewing! xD

**_sankexneji_** - 12? Ha, I'm only one year older than you. Yeah, anyways, you do haikus too? Cool, you should like.. post 'em up. xD Anyways, thanks a bunch for reviewing!

Ah, I'm pretty sure "little" is two syllables, I hope. Anyways, onto the thing! ENJOY!

------------o.O.o------------------

**Emotionally Wrecked. -**

Where's My Sanity?

Slowely, I Think I'm Dying.

Little By Little...

-------------------

Gaara just thinking about all the pain in his heart and all the people that had hurt him, that had betrayed him, and how it ruined him on the inside.

_**  
Random Story that kind of goes with this one! -**_

Mrs. Stephan (the 2nd language arts teacher in my school) evilly read this without me knowing, and outta nowhere, she sticks her hand down and points at the second verse - the slowely dying one - and says "I really like this one!"  
I was like.. WTF? 0.o

Yeaah.. -Resists urge to put in LOL.-

Er.. I haven't said this for a while sooo..

REVIEW PLEASE! xD

- **Mirango**.


	33. Bullet

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

This one is rather... depressing and angsty.  
That, my friends, is why you don't listen to **_My Chemical Romance _**- "_Demolition Lovers" _while writing Gaara haiku.  
It turns out like.. suicidal..  
-Dodges random food objects again.-

------------o.O.o------------------

**Bullet. -**

Maybe One Bullet,

Just One Bullet Would End This,

The Pain In My Heart..

-------------------

Gaara wondering if his sand would be fast enough to block a bullet coming his way, or if (he was "lucky") the bullet would be much faster and hit him, peircing through his head and "ending" his pain.

Depressing, I think it is. I dunno. As I stated before, I like angsty depressing Gaara suicide fics, but I like it when he's saved at the end! Yay!

-Skips off.-

- **Mirango**.


	34. The Only One

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

This one I absolutely hate it. I despise it..  
I dunno why, but I just hate the second version, and kind of the first.. it didn't turn out how I wanted it to be.. but honestly, I have no idea how I _wanted _it to be.

Uh, I think "cared" is one syllable.. -Shrugs.- I hope it is.

Oooh! I just got an AWESOME IDEA!! -Cheers wildly.- I'll put it up in my next haiku... which is titled "**PROMISE**".

------------o.O.o------------------

**The Only One. -**

I Thought They'd Love Me,

But, I Know I'm Wrong. They _Lied_.

I Hate Them - Their Lies...

-------- **ALTERNATE VERSION**! ------

I Thought They Had Cared.

I Was Wrong. The Only One,

I Wish You'd Find/Save Me...

-------------------

**1st Haiku **- Gaara deciding that all the times his siblings had said they had loved him - cared for him - were lies. He soon begins thinking that all the small moments, all the fleeting seconds, that he had believed them, praying for their words to be true, were also **lies**. Soon after, he decides he hates them for "lying" to him, and he hates himself for being "foolish" enough to believe them.

**2nd Haiku **- Gaara deciding that all the times his siblings had said they had loved him - cared for him - were lies. Then, he wishes that his Only One, his soulmate in other words, would quickly find him and save him from the pain in his heart.

- **Mirango**.


	35. Promise

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Yay-ness. I can say my horrible idea!  
What if, for each haiku, I create a oneshot type of story for it.. in like... a different story type think, but I'll repaste the haikus then write a story!  
What do my loyal reviews think of that? xD

-Gets bombarded with rotten, random food items.-  
D

------------o.O.o------------------

**Promise. -**

Please, Promise Me This,

That You Will Not Betray Me.

Just Please, Don't Leave Me.

------ **ALTERNATE ENDING!! **------

Please, Promise Me This,

That You Will Not Betray Me.

Please Don't Hurt Me More.

------- **ALTERNATE VERSION, KINDA!!** ------

Please, Promise Me This,

Though It's Made To Be Broken,

Just Don't Scar My Heart.

**OR**

Don't Ever Hurt Me.

-------------------

Gaara wishing everyone that he knew, or that wanted to get closer to him, would make this small simple promise to him and never hurt him ever again like Yashamaru had done, or ever treat him like the people in Suna had so coldly and cruelly treated him.

- **Mirango**.


	36. Crimson

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Okay, I am extremely sorry about not updating lately. Life has been rather crappy lately, and my mind has been... stupid, so I've been suffering a little on thinking about making new haikus and working on new stuff and stuff. So sorry!!

**elloshort** - Erk, I realized it was a lot of work after I put the first one up. First through was "Jeez, only 34 more to go now." or whatever the number was at the time. Anyways, thanks!! xD And I have no idea, I think that's how you spell slowely. -Shrugs.- But, I got the stories posted up and.. bleh. Lol.

**B-W **- Wow, lol, that must be a whole lot of liking. I thought that one was abit too.. stupid, repetitive, but glad to know someone likes it! Thanks a whole bunch! xD

**sankexneji** - Why of course I'd remember you! I now consider you to be one of my loyal reviewer minions who will help me take over the world!! Haha! -Cough.- .. Uh, of course I'd remember you. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! xD

**hieissoulmate5by5** - Woah, I'm like.. blown away right now. You liked them that much that it inspired you to look at my others. -Is shocked.- Yay! I like going on people's favs, it verifies my existance on here. Lol. Anyways, thanks a whole tons of bunches! And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, lol. xD

----------------o.O.o---------------------------

**Crimson. -**

The Colour of Blood,

Crimson, Staining My Face - Hands -

It... Won't Wash Away.

-------------------------------

Gaara thinking about all the blood on his hands from all the people he has killed, and realizing that no matter how many times he tries to wash away the stench- the feel - of the blood, it will never be gone, and it will never wash away.

Woo. My handwriting is getting so hard to read now, I could barely read my explanation on the end of the haiku on the paper. Erk. Anyways, sorry if it's crappy - and I swear to god it is - but please review! xD -Looks hopeful and is shot once more.-

- **Mirango**.


	37. Laughter

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Hallejuah, another update. O perhaps it's boo.

Whatever works.

----------------o.O.o---------------------------

**Laughter. -**

No Matter How Much

I Try to Laugh, I Just Can't.

Not Even A Smile.

-------------------------------

Gaara thinking about how hard it has become for him to simply smile, and how it seems "impossible" for him to laugh.

Yeah, this one sucked. I'm extremely sorry. x.x

- **Mirango**.


	38. Leave

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

First of all, **_50 _**reviews!!

You reviewers are the reason I just don't quit this and drop this account. xD

_Halfway _to 100!!

I LOVE EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!!

You. **_Rock_**.

And sorry if this haiku sucks. I think it does. Very badly.  
SHIELD YOUR EYES, CHILDREN!! x.x

-----------x.X.x----------------

**B-W** - Fwee. Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing once more! xD

**elloshort** - Lol, you can wash blood away, I think. In **Crimson**, I just kind of meant it like.. Gaara can never "wash away", if you will, the people he has killed - he can never bring them back to life. So, technically, he can never wash away the blood upon his hands (he can never reverse what he had done). Get it? Ah, I meant he can't do a natural.. "I'm(SO) happy" kind of smile. The smile you speak of is a "Muaha, I'ma gonna kill youu!" smile. xD

That was based in Part one, so it like.. works. Yeaah. And really, have we ever heard him laugh - well, besides that "I'ma gonna kill youu!" laugh? No. But he'd sound sexy, I bet. xDDD Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

------------------o.O.o----------------------------------

**Leave. -**

The Monster Should Leave,

Die Alone Like Monsters Should.

Die and Live Alone.

---------------------------

Sunagakure's view upon poor little Gaara.

Yeah, sorry if this one sucked.

I just... don't really like how it turned out.

- **Mirango**.


	39. Hearts

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

And another!

Hellz yeah.  
One away from 40! xD

------------------o.O.o----------------------------------

**Hearts. -**

Sometimes, I Want To...

Rip Out My Heart, Stop the Pain,

Make Everything End.

---------------------------

Gaara wishing he could simply rip out his heart so he wouldn't have to deal with such pain every single day, then wishing everything would just end so he wouldn't have to deal with anything - the memories, the haunting images, the pain - anymore.

- **Mirango**.


	40. Don't Stop

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

HOUSTON, WE HAVE REACHED **_40 _**HAIKUS.

I repeat, Houston, we have reached **_40 _**haikus.

And, this haiku was inspired by _**My Chemical Romance** _- _Hang 'Em High_.

------------------o.O.o----------------------------------

**Don't Stop. -**

If I Were To Fall,

Don't Stop. Don't Turn Back For Me.

Alone, Let Me Die.

---------**ALTERNITIVE SECOND VERSE**!---------

If I Were To Fall,

Don't Stop, Though I Doubt You Would.

Alone, Let Me Die/Fall.

---------------------------

Gaara deciding that if he were to ever fall in battle that he would not want anyone to try and save him - though he really doubts that anyone would try and save him.

ANYONE ELSE EXCITED FOR THE NEW ENGLISH EPS OF NARUTO?!?!?

Gaara's voice is the **_BEST _**voice acting **_EVER_**. Period.

AND THE FILLERS ARE **_DEAD_**! -Choir of Hallejuah is heard.-

- **Mirango**.


	41. Everything

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Dude, I would have had this up sooner by FF had to go and be mean like and tell me they were experiancing "heavier traffic than expected". Pf, yeah right.

---------------------o.O.o---------------

**EveryThing.**

Everything Just Breaks.

Monsters Weren't Meant To Touch Hearts,

No, They Rip Them Out.

--------------x.X.x--------------------------

Gaara deciding that monsters weren't meant to "touch hearts", which basically means monsters weren't meant to fall in love. Instead, they were meant to reject love at all costs by, in a sense, "ripping them out" -- "them" being their hearts. So if they "rip out their hearts" they cannot feel or love at all.

The first verse/line is Gaara thinking that his whole life is "broken" and it can never be put back together - that he can never be happy.

- **Mirango**.


	42. Just

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

---------------------o.O.o---------------

**Just.**

Just When Happiness

Finally Found Me - It _Breaks_...

No One Can Love Me...

--------------x.X.x--------------------------

- Set shortly after Yashamaru's suicide.

Gaara thinking that, finally, after happiness has found him - that because of Yashamaru, he may never have a chance at being happy. But after seeing how Yashamaru really felt about him, he realizes that his life is "broken" and that no one can ever love him because he is a "monster".

- **Mirango**.


	43. Breaks

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

PART THREE TO THE AWESOME TRIO OF...

Everything.

Just.

Breaks.

Oh yeaah.

---------------------o.O.o---------------

**Breaks.**

Breaking All Around,

As My Sanity Now Fades,

And Now I Realize...

------------------**ALTERNATE VERSION!!!!!!!!**-----------

It Is Shattering,

Like Glass It Falls Around Me...

No One Hears Me Scream.

--------------x.X.x--------------------------

- OH YEAH! A cliffhanger for a haiku, bet you never seen that, huh? HAHAHA! Anyways, onto the explanation!

**1st Version **- (May or may not be seen after Yashamaru's suicide) Gaara realizing that the last of his sanity is breaking around him and also realizing ... _CLIFFHANGER_, HAHAHAHA!

**2nd Version **- Gaara watching as the last of his sanity and his life falls, like shards of glass, around him. He begins to think that no matter how loud he screams (inwardly/in his head from all the pain and hurt he feels), no one can ever hear him, so no one can save/help him.

- **Mirango**.


	44. Never Again

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

And oh shizz, you guys, I had two lovely Valentines Day haikus.

Did I post them up on Valentines Day?  
Hell no.

I know, I suck.

I'll post up my NON-Valentines Day haikus, then the V-Day ones.

Anywaays...

**B-W **- Aw, sorry about that, it's just that I couldn't resist making it like.. a cliffhanger haiku 'cause that is just so.. original! And, the five syllable law type thing kind of sucks. Lol. Anyways, yeah, sorry to leave you hanging. AND THANKS!!!! xD Yay! I'm getting good!

**IshtarPiccolo **- Wow, you're better than me! Maybe you should do haikus? Thanks for the suggestion, too!

**elloshort** - It is? _mon-sters weren't meant to touch hearts_. I get seven everytime I count. I say it like.. previously said.. So.. let's just pretend that's how you say it. And thanks for reviewing! Orochimaru's voice is funny, but you're right, fits him perfectly. It just makes me giggle though. xD

--------------o.O.o---------------

**Never Again.**

And Never Again,

I Will Not Trust Anyone,

For Betrayal Lurks.

--------------x.X.x------------------

- Gaara thinking that he can never trust anyone again because they will just betray him like Yashamaru had.

Okay, sorry, this one sucks. VERY, VERY SORRY!!

- **Mirango**.


	45. My Love

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Oh..  
Uh..  
Here's another.  
Sorry if it sucks, to which it does.

--------------o.O.o---------------

**My Love.**

I Cannot Find Them,

No Matter How Hard I Try,

My Love Slips Away.

--------------x.X.x------------------

- Can be seen in two versions or "senses".

**1st Version/Sense **- Gaara searching for his true love and thinking that he cannot find "them" - his true love. No matter how hard he tries to find his true love, they always slip away - as in he can never find him or her.

**_2nd Version/Sense_** - Gaara searching for his true love after the "disappeared"(ran away from him, got murdered, something like that), and thinking that no matter how hard he tries to love and be loved, it (love) always slips away.

- **Mirango**.


	46. He Smiles

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

And another haiku! But I'm seriously not kidding anymore, these two I'm posting up are horrible. Think I'm kidding? I'm not.

They seem extremely.. repetitive. Seriously.

**elloshort** - That's actually a good question. Ah, well, you can see it whichever way you want, I suppose. Put your favorite or non-favorite pairing in their and imagine it. Or, if you don't want to, it's just the feeling of love.. Uh.. yeah..

AGAIN!

YOU HAVE BEEN **_WARNED_**!  
And in this smiles is one syllable. Deal with it.

--------------o.O.o---------------

**He Smiles.**

He Smiles Just For Me,

And Yet I Hate Him, His Smiles.

I Want Him To Die.

--------------x.X.x------------------

- Yashamaru thinking about Gaara and how Gaara views him as his only friend.. so, naturally, Gaara would smile just for him. But since Yashamaru hates Gaara, Yashamaru would naturally simply hate Gaara's smiles that were just for him, and decides he still wants Gaara to die (because, again, of his sister, Karura's, death).

PART 1 to the duo of..  
"**He Smiles**." and  
"**Just For Me**."

- **Mirango**.


	47. Just For Me

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Part 2. Again, I'm seriously not kidding anymore, this and the previous one ("**He Smiles**") I'm posting up are **_horrible_**. Think I'm kidding? I'm not.

They seem extremely.. repetitive. Seriously.

AGAIN!

YOU HAVE BEEN **_WARNED_**!  
And in this smiles (and tears) is one syllable. Deal with it.

--------------o.O.o---------------

**Just For Me.**

His Tears and His Smiles,

They All Were Meant Just For Me.

And I Still Hate Him.

--------------x.X.x------------------

- Yashamaru thinking about Gaara again, and how since Gaara views him as his only friend that he has "control" over Gaara, in a way, seeing as Gaara would most likely do anything for Yashamaru and despite the devotion, Yashamaru still hates him.

PART 2 to the duo of..  
"**He Smiles**." and  
"**Just For Me**."

- **Mirango**.


	48. Will You Be

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Okay, onto a VALENTINES DAY HAIKU.

Only **part one** of a _very _crappy, and _very _OOC haiku.

You have been **_warned _**once more.

**elloshort **- Eh? "Them"? OH! I Get it now! At first I thought.. well, actually I was just like.. "Uh.. what?" Then I realized it! Actually, I only think I realized it, even though I most likely didn't...  
Okay, what I think what you think is that in "And Yet I Hate Him, His Smiles." Uh.. well, Yashamaru is saying he hates Gaara, and he hates Gaara's smiles..  
Or something. Haha.. yeah...

--------------o.O.o---------------

**Will You Be... -**

Don't Know What I Feel,

Strange, Like A Floating Feeling...

It's.. Valentines Day?

--------------x.X.x------------------

- Gaara seems to be getting a new, strange feeling inside of him. Suddenly, he realizes the date and sees it is Valentines Day...

Okay, this one majorly sucked, I know. I don't even have part two written yet.. but.. I'll make it before the day is over and paste it up here. Sorry that this one really sucks. -Dies.-

GOOD NEWS IS THOUGH I SAVED MONEY ON MY CAR INSURANCE!

Noo.. I want a car.. but I'm only 13. -Sigh.-

BUT I GOT MY COUSIN TO SLEEP!

Oh yeaah.

Part One of..  
"**Will You Be...**"  
and "**My Valentine?**"

- **Mirango**.


	49. My Valentine?

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Valentines Day was a long, long time ago, I know. But I finally got inspired, as you can tell by how I posted up a Gaara OneShot that may turn into a story.

Anyways, yeah, I finally got around to forcing myself to write more haikus.

And write I did. xD

Though it's extremely crappy, still, sorry.

**B-W** - Yay! Glad you liked it! Here are some more haikus, all just for you. xD And, yay again! I finally got around to updating. Hope you like them!

**elloshort **- Lol, I know. Valentines Day was so very long ago and just today I got around to making these. Pathetic, huh? And I really don't get what V-Day has to do with his feelings either. Kind of like that was.. my last attempt as I wasted my last creativity and make that crappy thing. Anyways, hope you enjoy these. xD

**_WARNING!!!!_** -  
Most likely OOC, and don't expect these to make _any _sense.

And I tried to make various pairings.. yeah. .

PART TWO OF  
**_"Will You Be.."_**  
and  
**_"My Valentine?"_**

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**My Valentine? -**

Looking Everywhere,

Finding Her, She's Beautiful..

Here, Now, I've Found **_Love_**.

_**- Unknown Pairing.**_

------------------- **_ALTERNATE VERSION _**------------

Pink Hearts Like Her Hair,

Red and Pink Intertwining,

She's My Valentine.

_**- Gaara x Sakura.**_

------------------- **_ALTERNATE VERSION _**------------

Lavender Eyes Shine,

The Essence of Beauty, Here...

My Love, Hinata.

_**- Gaara x Hinata.**_

------------------- **_ALTERNATE VERSION _**------------

Such Shining Blond Hair,

Those Sky Blue Eyes, Filled With Care,

I Think This Is Love...

_**- Gaara x Naruto**_

------------------- **_ALTERNATE VERSION _**------------

Strawberry, Pink Hair...

My Heart Stops Hurting Near Her,

I'll Always Love Her.

_**- Gaara x Sakura.**_

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

Alright, yeah, I'll admit it. I shamelessly put up two**_ Gaara x Sakura _**love haikus on purpose.. yeah, their my favorite pairing, so I just had to.. And, as you can tell, **_Gaara x Hinata _**is my second favorite, and third.. I'm not sure. I like **_Gaara x Naruto_**, but it's not my third favorite pairing.  
I like enjoy reading it from time to time, y'know.

Anyways, hope they weren't extremely crappy, and not too OOC _(though I won't hold my breath)_ .

And, if you would be so kind, to read and review **_Everything Burns_**, which is a Gaara (maybe) oneshot. Gaara's a kid in it.

I UPDATED THOUGH! HAHA.

- **Mirango**.


	50. Your Eyes

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

WE HAVE OFFICIALLY REACHED 50!

Halfway to 100, and still going strong!

YEAH! xD

Blah blah blah, I wouldn't have been able to keep updating and keep making haikus without the support of my reviewers..  
**B-W **and **elloshort**!  
You both **_ROCK_**!!

Thankyou so very much for continuing to review, and now, my friends, we have reached 50.

-Goes off to celebrate.-

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Your Eyes. -**

Shining With Hatred,

Despise Me, Hate the Monster,

The Monster... No Love...

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara maybe speaking to one of his victims as he begans to kill them, at first slowely, seeing the hatred in their eyes, seeing that the victim is "just like everyone else" - that they hate him, hate the monster. He then remembers that the "Monster" (Gaara) has no love at all.

YEAH !

Again, sorry if it sucks, again.

- **Mirango**.


	51. The Monster

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Haiku 51!

Oh yeah, one past fifty.

This is nifty.. Ha, never thought I'd make it past 10, actually.

I really do love you guys!

THANKYOUU!

Sorry if it sucks.

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**The Monster. -**

Always Alone, Pain...

The Only Thing I Feel Now.

Born to Die Alone...

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara thinking about how he is always alone all the time, and how the pain in his heart seems to be the only thing he ever feels now. He then begins to think he was born to die alone because no one could ever love him, love the "monster".

51!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
YEAH!

**_Review _**to show me that you care, even if you don't really care..

- **Mirango**.


	52. These Hearts

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Part 1 to..

"**_Hearts_**"

"**_Are_**"

"**_Useless_**"

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Hearts. -**

Such Useless Feelings,

Love Is Fake, Simply A Lie...

.. How Will My Heart Heal?

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara deciding that all of his feelings (pain, hurt, sorrow, regret, etc..) are completely useless. He also decides that love is fake, simply a lie, and upon deciding that he remembers what Yashamaru had told him, and begins to wonder, than, how will his heart heal if love isn't real.

Again, past fifty.

Fwee.

- **Mirango**.


	53. Are

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Fwee. More and more haikus. Lucky everyone who cares (which is really only about two people, but whatever).

Sorry if it sucks.

Part 2 to..

"**_Hearts_**"

"**_Are_**"

"**_Useless_**"

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Are. -**

Are They All Afraid?

From Fear In Their Hearts? Or Minds?

Fear of the Monster?

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara wondering if everyone in Suna is afraid of him, or perhaps if there is one person who doesn't fear him, for once. He then goes on to wonder if the fear came from their hearts (like one of those fears where something absolutely dreadful will happen and fear is the only thing one feels), or if it's simply fear in their minds, generated from all of the horrible rumours, or perhaps they only know to "fear of the monster" and really have no idea who he is and such.

- **Mirango**.


	54. Useless

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Sorry if it sucks.

Part 3 to..

"**_Hearts_**"

"**_Are_**"

"**_Useless_**"

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Useless. -**

Useless... Just Like Me.

Here, My Heart Feels Only Pain...

Hearts... Useless, Like Me.

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara thinking about his heart and deciding it was useless because all it does it hurt, and realizing that he was also deemed "useless" by his Father. He then begins to wonder if his heart is really so "useless" after all _(even though the haiku doesn't say that)_.

- **Mirango**.


	55. A Relic

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

I lost count of which number this haiku would be.. but.. whatever.  
UPDATE! w00t.

Part 1 of

"**_A Relic_**"

"**_Of the Past_**".

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**A Relic. -**

A Useless Relic,

One That Cannot Be Destroyed,

Can't Be Forgotten...

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara thinking about what he is, and what he was created for. He than begins to think about how he is viewed as a "useless" relic, one that cannot be destroyed ('cause of Shukaku), and one that cannot be forgotten.

- **Mirango**.


	56. Of the Past

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Yeaah.

I'D LIKE TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING.

In Haiku 52, the original title is **_Hearts_**. They wouldn't let me name is that, though.

But the original title IS **_Hearts_**.

Part 2 of

"**_A Relic_**"

"**_Of the Past_**".

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Of the Past. -**

They Want to Forget,

They Want to Kill, Destroy Me..

Relic of the Past.

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara thinking about what he is, and what he was created for. He than begins to think about how he is viewed as a "useless" relic, one that cannot be destroyed ('cause of Shukaku), and one that cannot be forgotten, even though everyone in Sunagakure wants to forget the "mistake"_ (of 'creating' Gaara)_ that they had created, and that they all want to kill, to destroy him, the relic of the past.

- **Mirango**.


	57. Feelings

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

I've ran out of snazzy comments.

Shizz.

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Feelings. -**

Must I Feel This Way?

Everyday of My Damn Life,

Pain. I Want to Cry.

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara wondering if he is always going to feel "this way" every day of his life, feel all the pain in his heart that just won't seem to go away, and realizing that he wants to cry because it hurts so _badly_.

- **Mirango**.


	58. Nothing

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Still too lazy to check what number I've reached.

ENJOY!

And sorry for the crappiness.

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Nothing. -**

To Forget Nothing...

Living In Hell EveryDay...

Forgotten, Alone.

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara's general view on every single day he lives, and seeing that he wants to forget all the horrible things that happened to him, and yet wants to hold onto them for some reason. He then decides that he is forgotten, and all alone, like he always is.

- **Mirango**.


	59. Every Thing

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

ENJOY!

Can be seen as kid Gaara, teen Gaara, or teh pwning Kazekage Gaara's.. er.. thoughts.. xD

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**EveryThing. -**

Everything Is Gone,

And Love Has Become My Death...

Like Before... Alone.

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara thinking that everything he knows is gone, and every chance he's ever had to try and make a friend is gone, also believing that love has "become his death", in a sense. If he were to love, betrayal would surely follow, and in a way, that would become the "death" of him (like.. kills the last of his sanity). Like before, and like always, he is alone.

- **Mirango**.


	60. Funerals

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

This one makes no sense AT ALL.

Just a warning.

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Funerals. -**

If I Were To Die,

Would They Dance and Celebrate,

That the Beast Is Gone?

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara wondering what his siblings' reactions, and what Sunagakure's reactions would be if he were to die, suddenly.

- **Mirango**.


	61. Abandoned

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Can be seen as kid Gaara, teen/Chunin exams Gaara, or teh pwnful Kazekage Gaara's.. haiku-ey thoughts or something.

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Abandoned. -**

Hated and Unloved,

All I Wanted Was A Friend...

Not to Be Alone.

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara realizing that everyone hates him and that he is unloved. He than begins to think about all he has ever wanted in his life, which was a friend who would care for him and love him, not treat him like he was some kind of sickening monster. All he had wanted was a friend, not to be alone..

- **Mirango**.


	62. Trying

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

This one.. reminds me of another one, but I dunno which one..

Ah well..

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Trying. -**

I'm Trying To Trust,

To Open Up and Feel Love,

I Fear... Betrayal  
**_OR_**

But I Am Afraid..

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara thinking about how despite that he's trying to trust other people besides himself, to open up and allow others a chance to perhaps befriend him so he can feel needed - loved, he still fears that he might be betrayed.

- **Mirango**.


	63. Crimson Ink

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

**_Fifteen _**NEW haikus posted up so far.

Oh yeaah, go me.

AND I'M WORKING ON MORE.

To which they shall be posted up VERY soon.

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Crimson Ink. -**

Painting the Ground Red,

Splattering All Over Sand.

Crimson Rain, Blood Rain.

**_OR_**

Crimson Ink, Blood Rain.

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- A basic discription of what goes through Gaara's mind when he performs Sabaku Kyu and it rains blood all around him.

- **Mirango**.


	64. Give Me A Reason

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Okay-dokee, here are some new ones.

**elloshort **- Yay! Glad you liked them all! And still, you amaze me by reviewing every single one of them. THANKYOU! xD Aw, you made Gaara feel all happy inside.. xD

_Gaara_: ... Shut up..

Anyways, yeah, I most likely could do a request for you. So, you want "**_Hollow_**" to be the title.. any real specific details you want in it? Like, how depressing? Any love in it? But, yeah, I will do requests, just like any other fanfic dude. And yaaay! My first request!

-Cheers wildly-

Part 1 of...

"**_Give Me A Reason_**"

"**_To Believe_**"

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Give Me A Reason. -**

Give Me A Reason,

To Laugh, To Smile, To Love...

To Believe In You.

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara wishing that he had a reason (he'd find a reason or that someone would give him a reason) to laugh, to smile, to love and just generally have fun and enjoy himself and the company of others for once, and just a general reason to believe in other people instead of only himself.

- **Mirango**.


	65. To Believe

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

And part 2, finally.

Sorry, I'm unbelievably slow now..

Part 2 of...

"**_Give Me A Reason_**"

"**_To Believe_**"

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**To Believe. -**

To Believe In Me,

To Trust Anyone But Me...

Is Impossible.

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Kind of same explanation for last haiku. Gaara thinking that to even believe in himself or to trust anyone but himself is impossible.

- **Mirango**.


	66. To Die

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Again, I'm slow as hell..

Sorry if it sucks.

Part 1 of

"**_To Die_**"

"**_Alone_**."

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**To Die. -  
**

To Die All Alone, 

To Fade Away, Forgotten, 

Will I Die Like That?

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara wondering if he would ever die all alone, to fade away by himself, forgotten by everyone as the last of his life slips away.

_(And we all know that we won't let him! xD) _

- **Mirango**.


	67. All Alone

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Again, I'm slow as hell..

Sorry if it sucks.

Part 2 of

"**_To Die_**"

"**_Alone_**."

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Alone. -  
**

No One Beside Me,

And Now My Existance Fades...

I Take My Last Breath...

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara wondering if he would ever die all alone, and thinking that when he dies, there will be no one beside him as his existance fades, then he takes his last breath.

_(And we all know that we won't let him! xD) _

- **Mirango**.


	68. This Fear

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

THE LAST CHAPTERS REAL NAME IS... "**_Alone_**"

Not "**_All Alone_**"  
Just "**_Alone_**."

These all suck.

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Fear. -  
**

I Hide In This Fear,

From Those Assassins They Sent..

To Kill Me, Monster.

------------------**_ALTERNATE_**----------------

Hiding In This Fear,

They All Hate and Fear Monsters...

Blood Thirsty Beasts - - Me.

------------------**_ALTERNATE_**----------------

All Alone I Hide,

There's So Much Fear In My Heart,

Hiding From Killers...

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Kid Gaara's thoughts from when he was hiding from all those assassins his father had sent after him to kill him_ (the so-called "failed experiment". DOWN WITH GAARA'S DAD! DOWN I SAY!!)_.

For Alt. Version Haiku #2, I actually wanted like.. _"They all fear the monsters.. Why Don't They Look in a mirror?"_. I went past the syllable rule, though.. so.. yeah.

- **Mirango**.


	69. Fear

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Yeah, I thought this one was "special" because originally it was going to go under with "This Fear", but I thought it was too.. "unique."  
...

Cha, I know, I was wrong. xO

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Fear. -  
**

Sent By My Father,

Sent To Kill Me, the Monster..

All I Feel is Fear

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Kid Gaara's thoughts from when he was hiding from all those assassins his father had sent after him to kill him_ (the so-called "failed experiment". DOWN WITH GAARA'S DAD! DOWN I SAY!!)_.

Yeah, I thought this one was "special" because originally it was going to go under with "This Fear", but I thought it was too.. "unique."  
...

Cha, I know, I was wrong. xO

- **Mirango**.


	70. Friends

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

GO, GO, GAARA!

-Is still outta snazzy comments.-

ATTENTION, PLEASE...

We have reached Haiku Numbah 70.  
Please hold your applause..

-10 minutes of silence pass.-

Now party.

w00t!!!

-----------------------------------o.O.o-----------------------------------

**Friends. -  
**

To Smile and Laugh,

Surrounded By Those Who Care...

Who **_Love _**Me... My Friends.

------------------------------x.X.x---------------------------

- Gaara thinking about what he has always wanted, friends, who can make him smile and laugh, and friends who will make him feel like he's cared about. Friends who love him, and will never leave him. **_His _**friends.

- **Mirango**.


	71. Questions

_**Crimson Raining Sky.**_

**B-W **- Ohmigeee, I'm _SO_ sorry for not updating! I'm soo, soo, so extremely sorry! -Dies.- But I really hope you enjoy these! Gomen nasai! -Pokes.- One more review 'till we reach **_90_** reviews!!

**elloshort** - Seriously? I think you and I have a different way of pronouncing things or something because when I rechecked they were correct. Oh well, lol. Anyways, GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!! Gah, gomen for being so late in updating, I really hope you enjoy these, and thanks for reviewing! -Pokes.- One more review 'till we reach **_90_** reviews!!

-

Okay, so.. I've been.. er, busy. Yeah.

I've recently gotten into this AWESOME roleplay with my favorite pairing ever! GaaraSakura - or more commonly GaaSaku!! God, it's so awesome. Best roleplay I've been in like.. FOREVER. Favorite roleplay of all time. period. xD

Though.. I'm always up for another GaaSaku roleplay if I can be Gaara.. -Is pathetic.-

My school is stupid, and they've handed out a hell of a lot of homework, to which I still haven't gotten done.. -Shifty Eyes.- Cha, and to think I actually considered giving the link to this to my LA (language arts) sensei (ha, I actually call my teachers sensei, it's hilarious because they're all the O.o; WTF?). Uh, yeah...

So, I got around to making more haikus! Yay! There will be more to come and I will get back into making them come quicker, like before.

Extremely sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry.

But.. would anyone mind reviewing '**_Everything Burns_**'? Please? All I want is one good review for the second chapter..

AND I MIGHT CHANGE MY SCREENNAME! 'Cause **Mirango** is a mixture of Mir (**Mir**oku) and Ango (S**ango**) from Inu-Yasha, and seeing as I moved on, so should my name. So beware.

ANYWAYS, onto the haiku! Which should have been posted up 50 years ago.. Meh.

----------------- x.X.x---------------

**Questions**.

Questions That Won't Leave,

They Just Haunt My Every Thought,

No Answers Are Found.

------------------o.O.o---------------

- Gaara thinking about all the questions that seem like they never leave his mind, and that haunt his everythought, but the answers to those questions are never found. Like, for an example, "_What is love?_" or "_Why Me?_" perhaps even "_What am I?_" or "_Who am I?_". He seems unable to find a suitable answer to those questions, so they haunt his every thought.

- **Mirango**.


	72. Hollow

_**Crimson Raining Sky.**_

I said I would do it and I did. I changed my screenname, and I'm not going to chicken out and change it again. No. From now on I am **Gaakura**! (Stupid as it sounds). **Gaa**ra (Gaa) Sa**kura** (kura). Stfu about it. xD

**elloshort**, here is what you requested! Something that had to do with being **hollow**, or something with hollow! Well, here, all for you! Hope you like it!

Part One of

"**Hollow**"

"**And**"

"**Utterly Alone.**"

----------------- x.X.x---------------

**Hollow.**

I'm Empty Inside,

Hollow. No Heart To Be Found.

Monsters Have No Hearts.

------------------o.O.o---------------

- Gaara thinking about how, in a sense, he's 'hollow' on the inside. He feels nothing, and he has no heart because 'monsters have no hearts', which makes him hollow, emotionless.

- **Gaakura.**


	73. And

_**Crimson Raining Sky.**_

And the crowd went wild, and everyone died. The end.

**elloshort**, haha, I added onto it. Yeah.. hope you like, still. You too,** B-W**.

Part Two of

"**Hollow**"

"**And**"

"**Utterly Alone.**"

----------------- x.X.x---------------

**And.**

And Now I Wonder,

Why.. Why Do I Feel This Way?

Want To Be Needed..

------------------o.O.o---------------

- Gaara wondering why he wants to feel needed and loved. Read the Rescue Gaara arc in Shippuuden to understand it more.

- **Gaakura.**


	74. Utterly Alone

_**Crimson Raining Sky.**_

And the crowd came back from Hell and went wild AGAIN, and everyone died, and went to Heaven. The end.

Haha, I ran outta haikus already. Have to wait 'till tomorrow or maybe later if Oka-san doesn't come home -Crosses fingers hopefully.- I'll get right to work on making more haikus! Ohmigee, I love **Bullet For My Valentine** - _Tears Don't Fall_. xD -Reference for later.-

Part Three of

"**Hollow**"

"**And**"

"**Utterly Alone.**"

----------------- x.X.x---------------

**Utterly Alone.**

Utterly Alone,

No One Needs Me or Loves Me..

Abandoned By All.

------------------o.O.o---------------

- Gaara thinking about how he's utterly alone and how he thinks that no one will ever need him, and no one will ever love him, and how he has been abandoned by all, by everyone.

- **Gaakura.**


	75. Masks

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Okay, yes, you have every right to murder me because it's been forever since I've updated, but that's because I keep getting sick, I had Standardized Testing _(which sucked)_, and life sucks.  
I think.. my inspiration is dying.  
I've gotten myself an appointment with a doctor this week because these headaches I have everyday are seriously not normal and they're starting annoy me, and being the paranoid freak I am, I need to make sure I don't have cancer or something.  
Soo.. there's my excuse if I don't update for a while again, but I promise I'll try to update sooner.

**B-W **- Ack, I am soo sorry for not updating sooner! Uh.. Happy late Easter! Yay, congrats, you were reviewer number 90 _(I think, anyways)_! Would you like to request a haiku or something for a prize? xD I'm really glad you liked them! -Is happy.-

**elloshort** - Thankyou! And I hate words like smile. My damn jaw moves when I do what my teacher taught me to do to count syllables.. Anyways, yeah, your request was pretty fun to write. I'm really glad you liked them! Oh, and you can call me Nny instead of Gaakura, if you want. And, Gaara is very glad, too, that you liked them and reviewed. We thank you. -Nods.- xD

I apologize greatly if these haikus suck, but once more, my inspiration is dying/dead. Oooh, but, **_Check out my profile if you want to see what kind of stories I'm working on posting next_**! PLEASE, **_tell me if you like the idea! _**Gaara would really like to know! -Holds up Gaara.- Do it for him! xD -Shameless self advertising.-

----------------- x.X.x---------------

**Masks.**

Hiding My True Self,

Masking My Face, Emotions -

Because I am Scared.

------------------o.O.o---------------

Gaara thinking that he uses his impassive face to hide the true emotions he feels inside because he is afraid of others rejecting him for finally showing some emotions, like hatred, sadness, or even fear.

- **Gaakura**.


	76. True

**Crimson Raining Sky.**

Ah, yeah, I think this is it. I'll get to work on creating more haikus right away, but again, if they suck, sorry. Plus, it's 2:27am and my neck, left shoulder, and my head is killing me. -Shootsself.- If I get caught on the computer this late, oka-san will kick my ass. I don't need that hurting, too. -Dies.-

I apologize greatly if these haikus suck, but once more, my inspiration is dying/dead. Oooh, but, **_Check out my profile if you want to see what kind of stories I'm working on posting next_**! PLEASE, **_tell me if you like the idea! _**Gaara would really like to know! -Holds up Gaara.- Do it for him! xD -Shameless self advertising.-

----------------- x.X.x---------------

**True.**

My True Inner Self,

Nothing But A Sad Child,

Wishing To Be Loved.

------------------o.O.o---------------

Gaara thinking about the "true him" which is only a sad, lonely child that wants to be loved, and wants a simple hug to know that he is cared about, and isn't a 'heartless monster' that he is said to be by those bastards (A.K.A the villagers of Sunagakure).

- **Gaakura**.


End file.
